Road to Resurrection
by Juliqua
Summary: After hearing that there might be a way to resurrect his brother, Klaus leaves for New Orleans in order to make it happen. And he will stop at nothing to bring his little brother back, even if it involves taking a trip down memory lane. Set after 4x15. The Originals AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I have had this idea in my head for a couple of weeks now, and I just had to write it out. I have never written anything like this before, so please bear with me. Btw, this takes place right after 4x15, and will not follow any future TVD storylines, but go AU after that. **_

* * *

_Road to Resurrection_

Klaus found himself pacing back and forth through the mansion. This newly acquired piece of information made all the difference. He had been ready to move on. Move on and leave Mystic Falls, and everything - everyone - that came with it. Now that was no longer an option. Actually, he had been in the car - on his way out of the state - when he heard the news. After hearing that there might be a way to bring Kol back, he could not simply just ignore that and leave. No, if there was a way to bring his brother back, he had to try, even if this meant staying here for a little longer to find out more. He would stop at nothing to bring him back.

Despite everything, he missed the snarky little bastard. Of course he had been ready to put him down - as he had before - but it was never supposed to be forever. He had never wanted to lose him forever. Klaus was not one to get sentimental, but seeing his baby brother dying in front of his eyes and not being able to do anything about it had pushed him over that edge. He had wanted to rip everyone involved apart, and even though he still did, that seemed less important now. Revenge could wait; he had an eternity to get his revenge. Besides, if Kol really could be brought back, he was sure that his little brother - being the homocidal maniac that he is - would want to get his own revenge. He would surely enjoy taking his sweet time destroying each and every one of them.

* * *

Apparently, in order to bring one person back one would have to bring back _everyone_, and as much as Klaus wanted his brother brought back, he could not let everyone come back. Every single supernatural he - or his siblings - ever killed would be back for revenge, and God only knows that was a lot. There had to be a way around this misfortunate consequence. If it was one thing he had learned over the years it was that with witches there was always a way. And that was what he needed; some witches. He knew that the Bennett witch would never help him. Of course, he could threaten her loved ones again, but she was running out of loved ones to threaten, and even if he could get her to help him, she would not know what to do. She was too young, and too inexperienced. That left him with only one option; he had to go back to New Orleans, the town where he had once ruled. If there was a way, the witches there would know. Surely they would be reluctant to help him, but he had his ways to persuade them - all of which included a demonstration of just how far he was willing to go to get what he wanted. From experience he knew that they all had a weakness, he just had to find it and exploit it. From there on out they obey his every command.

He had to do this. He owed it Kol. _Guilt;_ that was one of the things his brother's death had left him with, because deep down - although he would never admit it - he knew that a lot of this was his fault. But this was not the time for that. He had a plane to catch, and a brother to resurrect.

* * *

_**AN: Please do leave a review and tell me what you think so far. I know this is very short, it was just meant to introduce the story and the idea. So, is it worth continuing? Oh, and please tell me if there is anyone in particular you would like to see included in this story, as I am not entirely sure yet. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I finally updated! I am sorry about it taking so long, I promise that won't become a trend. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! (This has kind of become an AU of "The Originals"(except that it's set after 4x15) which was not completely intentional, but after the last episode I just felt like that fit, since I was really disappointed with the actual plot of that show.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"We don't use that kind of magic here."

"Let me rephrase; you will help me or you will find that the people around you will start to disappear." This was the second witch that had turned him down today, and Klaus had had just about enough of it. He knew several witches in the area, but his list was not endless. Kol was the one in the family who had the most witch connections, and since he was not around help; Klaus was left to consult the ones he did know. Not to mention that the ones he did know were mostly not that fond of _him_.

"I cannot help you. The magic you speak of is very dark, and very powerful. Without the proper knowledge, it could go very wrong, and I do not possess this knowledge. And even if I wanted to help you, I cannot."

He had never been able to fully control these witches, but now they seemed to be even more reluctant to help than usual. He grabbed her by her throat and lifted her slightly off her feet, "Then tell me - witch - who does possess this knowledge?"

"No one knows anymore; those who did are long gone," she barely managed to get out, with his tight grip on her neck. With some concentration she managed to get him off her, and send him crashing into the nearest wall.

He got up slowly, and narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you sure about that?" In a flash he had her grandson - who had been peacefully sleeping in the room next-door - in a tight grip with his fangs inches from his neck, "Because I think you are lying to me."

She took a sharp intake of breath, and panic started to become evident in her features. "Stop! Don't hurt him, I'll tell you what I know! Just don't hurt him!"

A smirk formed on Klaus' lips as he let the little boy go, "That is what I thought."

The witch scooped the boy up in her arms, making sure that he was okay, before continuing, "I do know of one witch who still knows this spell, but even with her help you will not be able to bring back the dead. Resurrection requires several sacrifices - human and supernat-"

Klaus cut her off before she could finish her explanation, "I don't mind sacrificing a few people; I have before." He flashed her a fanged smile, to remind her of the fact that he had broken the curse put on him earlier, with the help of sacrifices.

The witch shook her head in disgust, "It is not that simple, the sacrifices have to be made in special ways, and with special instruments. They have to be linked to the person you want to resurrect."

"Explain," he commanded, glancing over at the boy she held in her arms.

She tightened her grip on the little boy, "I already told you everything I know."

"Then lead me to the witch that does know."

"I will lead you to her, but know this: she will not help you, no one in this town will. No matter how much you threaten them. You see; magic never goes unnoticed in this town, and those who use it without permission suffer the consequences."

"And who would you need permission from? I thought you witches didn't let anyone control you," he questioned, disbelief evident in his eyes. Back when he had ruled this town, the witches never let anyone control them, and they always put up a fight.

"The vampires rule this town now, and that is all I am going to tell you," she stated firmly, regaining some of her confidence.

"Fine. Now, I believe you said you would lead me to this all-knowing witch." If someone really was controlling this town, and the witches in it he would find out soon enough, without her telling him. And then he would show whoever it was who was really in charge here now.

~x~

After several miles, they were finally approaching a large, white house, hidden behind several large buildings on the outskirts of town. "This is it," the witch that had led Klaus there stopped, "This is where she lives."

"Fine. You can go," he grabbed her arm and stopped her as she started to leave, "But mark my words, witch, if you have been lying to me, I am afraid that will be the end of your precious little boy."

She glared at him, and ripped her hand away from his grip, before leaving him alone in front of the large house. He walked up the house - listening closely to see if anyone was there - and knocked on front door. Normally, he would just go in, but seeing as he had not been invited in that was not an option. No one opened, nor was anyone on their way to the door. "Come on love, I know you're in there," he called out to the woman inside.

The door opened slowly, and a pale woman with long, straight dark hair reaching down to her waist, came into sight, "What do you want, Klaus?"

Klaus flashed her a smile, "Maeveen, you have not changed at all." Back in the beginning of the 1900s she had been one of the witches that his brother had mingled with. Kol had always held witches in high esteem, and this particular one had been one of his _favorites_. According to him, she was very smart and very powerful, not to mention quite the beauty. Klaus had only seen her once or twice, but he clearly recalled seeing her for the first time with his brother in 1909 not far from here.

~x~

_He pushed the door to the bar open, and started to scan the bar for his brother. He needed to get him to stop causing so much trouble. He would never be able to get this town to what he wanted it to be if his brother kept this up. At first it appeared that he was not here, and Klaus was about to go look elsewhere when he spotted him on the far end. He was glued to this dark-haired girl he had pressed up against the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist._

"_Kol!"_

_Kol pulled away from the girl, and put her down, "I'll be right back, Mae. It appears my dear brother wishes to talk to me." He walked over towards Klaus, clearly annoyed, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy."_

"_Who is that?" Klaus gestured towards the girl._

"_That is Maeveen. A quite extraordinary witch."_

"_Then what is she doing with you?" Witches did not normally mingle with vampires like that, especially not the smart ones. _

"_Ouch. That's not very nice, Nik," his voice was filled with sarcasm, as he put a hand over his heart as if he was hurt, "You didn't answer my question though. What do you want?"_

"_What I want is for you to stop causing trouble for me. And I mean it."_

"_Fine, fine. Whatever you say, dear brother." Klaus was left with that, as Kol turned away from him, and walked back to the witch, "Now, where were we, darling?"_

_Klaus rolled his eyes as left the bar; he would never be able to control Kol, no matter how much he tried, he would always do what he wanted. _

~x~

"Save it Klaus. Whatever it is you want; you will have to find it elsewhere."

"I want to resurrect him - Kol - and I need you to help me."

Her eyes widened, obviously surprised. "You want do do what?"

"You heard me. And I need your help."

"Even if I wanted to, I cannot. It not only goes against the rules of nature; it also goes against the rules of this town."

"Enough of this rules rubbish! You _will _help me," he took a step towards so that he was standing on the very edge of her doorstep.

"You cannot threaten me, Klaus. It will not do you any good." The previous witch seemed to have been right; threatening Maeveen would not get him anywhere. Time for a different approach then.

"Didn't you two use to be pretty close? I seem to remember that from 1909."

Her eyes softened, and she sighed, "Yes, perhaps we were, but that does not mean that I can defy the rules to bring him back. I have seen what happens to those who do." She took a deep breath, seemingly contemplating what to do next. She threw her arms up in defeat, "Fine. I can tell you what you need to do, but I will not perform the spell. I may have known Kol quite well once, but I will not risk my life for him. Besides, once you have completed everything you need to do, the spell itself is actually rather simple, despite popular belief, any witch with some experience can perform it. It is the process before it that is the challenging part."

He was not sure he believed that the spell would be simple. That seemed too easy, but he let it be for now."Good. Invite me in, and if you tell me everything maybe I'll let you go."

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think I would do that? We can discuss it here, or not at all; it is your choice."

As she started to turn around, he threw his hands up in surrender, "Very well then. Go ahead."

"Now, listen closely as I will only say this once, and the preparations are crucial and very complicated. Firstly, you need to collect one object that belonged to the person that you want to resurrect from each century that they were alive even if they were only alive for a part of that century, which in Kol's case would be... eleven? It is very important that all of the things did belong to him, and that they are each from a different century, other than that it can be anything. Secondly, you need to tie it to a memory including this object. It can be done by you and one of your memories, or any other person who knew Kol. In order to tie the memory to the object, all you have to do is burn the object while keeping the memory in your thoughts. Lastly, you need a witch or two - perhaps more - to do the spell, and then if everything has been executed correctly, you will have your brother back."

Klaus stared at her in disbelief, "And where am I supposed to get all of this? I don't cart around Kol's old things."

"You will just have to find a way to get them," she stated simply, "If you only want your brother to come back and not everyone, it has to be personalized. Did you really think that bringing someone back from the dead would be easy?"

She was right about that; this would not be easy. He had not even kept tabs on his brother during all of those centuries. Klaus found himself questioning if this was really worth it. It was tempting to just go back to Mystic Falls, and just forget all about this little quest. But then again had he not been ready to do whatever it took? He had always had to put himself first before, and look out for himself with their father constantly trying to kill him. Now, he no longer had anything to worry about; he was almost truly immortal. So, perhaps it was time to do something for his little brother. He sighed, of course Kol had to go and get himself killed like that, and make him feel responsible for it.

He had at last decided to at least attempt to do this, when he remembered something the previous witch had told him. "Is that really all there is to it? Because I have been told that there were sacrifices involved."

Maeveen hesitated before answering, "Yes that is all."

"Don't be so obvious, love. You are clearly not telling me the truth."

"Alright, no, that is not all there is to it, and I was hoping you didn't know that yet. Oh well, you see; I was never planning on telling you everything, Klaus. I have given you somewhere to start, and that is all I am going to give you. I told you that I was not going to risk anything for your brother – and certainly not for you – and I meant it. You can start by doing what I told you earlier, and then you will have to find out the rest for yourself," she started to close the door, when she stopped, "Oh, and one more thing: keep the cure from Silas. If he gets it and brings the veil down before you are done with this; it will all have been in vain." With that she slammed the door shut in his face, before he could ask her anymore questions.

He got the sudden urge to rip her throat out. No one talked to him that way without there being consequences. But what could he do, when he had not even been invited in? Of course he could wait until she came out, or he could just destroy her house, but she was really not worth the effort. She had also been the only one to give him any valuable information so far, so it would probably be a good idea to keep her alive for now. In case he never found out for himself, he could always attempt to force it out of her.

~x~

After some contemplating he had decided on carrying out what Maeveen had told him to do. It was really the only option he had, other than giving up. He knew none of the witches here would tell him anything else, because apparently they were all terrified of some vampires and their rules. He would have to find out who it was that was foolish enough to think they owned this town later. First, he was going to get started on the seemingly impossible mission to get his brother back, which had become even more impossible when it had become evident that he needed to keep the cure from Silas. Currently he had no idea where the cure even was; the last he heard Katerina had stolen it. He would have to find out where she was, and get it from her. In all honesty Klaus had become quite fed up with this whole cure ordeal - it had caused way more trouble than it was worth - and now he would have to deal with it again. He would not let it ruin his plan to bring his brother back, and bring back everyone instead. Meeting again everyone he had killed was not very high up on his bucket list. The problem though, was that he did not have a clue where Katerina might be either, and she had never been particularly easy to find. It would not be a problem right now – as he did not think that she would hand the cure over to Silas any time soon – but he would have to deal with it sooner or later. For now it could just be added to the growing list of problems. Klaus silently cursed Kol for leaving him to do all this.

Now that he had established a mental list of the most pressing issues, it was over to the object collecting. Klaus thought that part of the process was especially ridiculous; it felt like he was on some kind of scavenger hunt. But it did not really matter what he thought about it, he would have to do it regardless if he wanted this to be successful.

The first object he was going to collect was the one from the 1900s. That was one of the easiest centuries, as he knew very well where Kol had been at that time – before he had daggered him, of course. The house Kol had resided in at that time was not far from where he had been earlier, and he presumed that there were still some of Kol's belongings left there. Kol had only been there for the beginning of the 1900s before he had daggered him, but Klaus could not imagine that anyone else had been in the house - or mansion rather - since. And sure enough, as he approached the mansion, he could see that no one had been there for a while. His suspicions were confirmed when he could enter without having to be invited in. As he entered Klaus found himself chuckling quietly to himself; it was not hard to see who this house had belonged to. The mansion was filled to the brim with luxury, and with especially many bedrooms, closets, and liquor cabinets - not to mention mirror in pretty much every room. All the objects in the mansion had more or less belonged to his brother as far as he knew, but the issue was finding something he had a memory to connect to. Even though he had spent some time with Kol in the 1900s, he had not been in the mansion more than a handful of times. He was sure that his brother had made some… _memories _with several people in this place, but most of them – if not all – would either be dead, or have no memory of it. This left it up to him to find something he remembered, which would be easier said than done.

He was about to go up the stairs, when he heard a noise behind him, which he presumed was the sound of footsteps. He grabbed the wooden knife he had seen earlier, lying on top of one of the dusty shelves, and sped towards the intruder.

He stopped when he saw who it was, but kept the knife in his hand pointing it towards the intruder. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for reading, and please do leave a review to tell me what you think of this so far. I actually have an idea of where this is going now (which I didn't after the prologue), and I plan to have several flashbacks to Kol's past, because they never really showed us anything on the show. And yes, I promise it won't take me two months to update this time ;)**


End file.
